mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 3
Talk page archived Per your request I have archived your talk page to User_talk:BobaFett2/Archive 2. 01:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Order Could you complete my order, of one rank 5 set at the MLN Offical Store for 100 clicks? 23:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a new idea for the Gaming Discussion MLN Item Game? thanks 00:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ? What's this supposed to mean? 03:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I gave clicks but no ITEMS! I gave 376 clicks for 49 pipe but I didn`t get the items!!Mlnuser002 (talk) 22:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It`s ok, could I have 1 of every Totemic Animal and a Wifi transmiter insted? Mlnuser002 (talk) 02:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) question what is the color of this background? 23:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Official store Can you please start putting down orders in the order stat. Also look at the order stat. for stuff to help complete that I can't-- 00:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) a request could you send me a desert spring location? i already clicked on Joeman200's elemental module 2 times. 01:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Here's the low-down on that you were asking for. There are two major portions of this code. The first is the . A is a block element that is just...there. It doesn't do anything to the code inside it when the rests alone. It is mainly used in complement to the style="...", which is what I'm getting to. The second is the style="...". This is the important part. Actually, style="..." can go inside pretty much any HTML tag, like or or or even . Inside the "" goes a snippet of code which we geeks call CSS. CSS, when restricted to the innards of style="...", is just a set of property-value pairs. These pairs go in the following format: Text to be affected Each property does different things, and each property has a different possible set of values. All properties are optional, and in fact you can just leave the style attribute blank: style="". At any rate, here are some properties: *color - A basic property that takes a value which is a color, such as red or orange, and uses that color for the text. You see this property in use when you use Hi, I'm red text! *background-color - Takes a color value, and uses that for the background color for the element. Hi, I'm black text on a red background! (You can also combine properties: Hi, I'm white text on a red background!) *border-width - Set to a dimension, such as 2px, 200px, 2in, 20cm, etc. Designers usually use px. You can also use predefined values such as thin, medium, or thick. *border-style - This defines the style of the border. Possible values are solid, double, ridge, outset, inset, dotted, dashed, and many more. *border-color - Set to a color. This defines the color of the border. **border - This uses three values separated by spaces. Use border-width, border-style, then border-color. My mnemonic for this is border: thin solid black;. And be reminded: is a block element! It puts a line break before and after your text. If you don't want this, use . Hope this helps. 02:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Help come to the talk page for my shop and read the last post by me and tilmangoins. i want you to see if what we planned is cheating or not. thanks. 04:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Please please I am begging you to put the orders in the order stat. I am reading the talk page and I do not know whose we have completed and who needs there items. Please update the order stat/ or tell me on my talk page whose I need to do and for whom Thank you, -- 16:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Rybo9 Could I get a heroic story pls ty Rybo9 (talk) 19:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello again, I have granted patroller rights to your account. See My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for patroller for more info. Happy editing! Ajraddatz Talk 23:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) can i can i be a part of the MLN store?Collector1 Symbiosis Module can i not put you in my symbiosis module i need to put something??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Talk in IRC [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) =yo!= from Joeman!!!!!!!! -- 15:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gypsum Joeman200 told me to ask you for the gypsum I ordered,(3) where do want the 30 clicks?Mlnuser002 (talk) 16:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) From the official store.Mlnuser002 (talk) 16:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes bobaFett can you take this one I'm helping FB100-- 16:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN 16:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) your auction i think the clock for your auction is counting forwards instead of downwards. 19:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) FF Play Now! 21:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Add Agent Flex217 Happy Birthay happy birthay bobafett2 i give you present you always in my Symbiosis module!!!!!!!!!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 22:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank you Verrell your welcome [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC???? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) can u go to IRC to talk ????? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ok! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 03:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) if you online please open IRC too [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Question You said you have some Pipes, right? Assuming my order on the Official Store will be fulfilled (which it will, since Joeman200 is a reliable store owner), I only need three more. If you do have some Pipes, then I only want up to three. I've got a few clicks left if you're willing to make a deal. 04:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC sorry out very fast i was Study [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 05:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) come to irc-- 14:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) =c0d3crack3rs= sig Do you want a =c0d3crack3rs= sig? 16:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC)